


Unbreakable

by taylor_renae



Series: 50 Pavel/Joanna AU's [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_renae/pseuds/taylor_renae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Chekov had always been a possessive man. And Joanna McCoy sometimes needs to be reminded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Pavel Chekov had always been a possessive man. What was his was his and no one else's. When someone had the nerve to question what was his, he had no problem asserting his dominance, whether or not he needed to use violence was up to whomever dared to question him. He had a simple and affective way of obtaining what or whom he wanted: Break them. Once Pavel had claimed what or whom was his, and had made an example of a challenger, he never had to remind anyone. Until, that is, he met Joanna McCoy.

She was the hardest thing Pavel had ever tried to possess. She not ony had the protection of men higher up than himself, she was a hard thing to break. Actually, Pavel wasn't so sure he wanted to break her. He just knew he wanted her, broken or not. And that terrifyed him.

She was a fighter, that was for sure. She was strong, independant, and tough. She was also beautiful. She looked much like her father; same nose, same scowl, same bitchface. She just had slight alterations to certain features; lighter hair, lighter eyes, and a lighter skin tone. Although her southern drawl wasn't as thick as her father's, Pavel still thought it was hot as hell. She unmistakably had her father's fight. He remembered one time he had gone down to the ship's bar off-shift, and she had been down there, sitting at the bar, drinking a tumbler of bourbon. An Ensign had approached her before Pavel had arrived, and was flirting with her. He felt the possessive anger wash over him in hot waves until he saw the ensign grab her rear. Pavel rose in rage and was about to rip the ensign a new one-figurative or literal, he didn't really care which-when Joanna leapt off her barstool, grabbed the ensign's arm, and snapped it back in a blink of an eye, breaking it like a chicken bone with a sickening snap that could be heard around the room. And, frankly, it was the sexiest thing Pavel Chekov had ever seen in his entire life. That was the night he claimed her as his own.

Mostly, anyway. He claimed her enough that she went straight to his quarters after she got off her shift from the medbay every day. He just didn't claim her enough so that everyone knew she was his and nobody (including Joanna) questioned that, however. He caught her getting too chummy with several crew members on mulitple occasions, and each one, he had felt his blood boil. Each occasion, Pavel had waited for Joanna to return from her shift and given her the reminder she needed to forget about them. His reminders, apparently, were only temporary, for she was a wanderer, and needed reminding on a weekly-almost daily-basis.

Pavel remembered once when he had turned a corner on his way to the mess hall and saw Joanna and Sulu flirting in the middle of the corridor. Sulu had glanced up, meeting Pavel's eyes before smirking smuly at him and left. Pavel had rushed to Joanna, grabbed her roughly by the arm, and yanked her into the nearest supply closet, giving her a thorough reminder of who she belonged to.

While his practically constant need to remind her of course frustrated him, it was when he felt possessive when he was with Joanna that made him feel the most alive. It was like Captain Kirk had once told him, "Possessive sex is the best sex,", although Pavel had scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes at that, he now chuckled at it; for it was entirely true. Well, almost entirely true.

He remembered one particular instance when he had beamed down to planet whose name escapes him and had been seriously injured when the away team he was a part of had been ambushed. He had been moved from the transporter room to the med bay on an anti-grav lift, and while he knew his survival was a hit or miss with doctors who could care less for a navigation ensign, he was almost glad when he saw Joanna standing over a bio-bed, tricorder in hand, scanning a patient when he hovered in on the lift.

She had turned at the hiss of the turbolift, and he expected her expression to be anywhere from smugness to anger to even emptiness. But he was deeply surprised to see the fear and concern that clouded her features as she abandoned her post and ran to the still-moving lift. She ran alongside it as it moved along, and she gently cupped his face in her hands.

"Pavel," her concern certainly was not an act; her voice sounded just as distraught as her face was, "Oh god, what happened?" frankly, Pavel was too shocked to answer.

All the doctors worked only as fast and as hard to save him as they wanted to. Until, that is, Joanna threw a tricorder to the floor, smashing it, and screamed at them to help him, and after a moment of shocked silence, the doctors all began to work at a considerably faster pace to heal his wounds. Pavel, to this day, will never forget how her eyes brimmed with tears as she whispered to him in a shaky voice that he would be just fine as she gripped his hand. He was. She had stayed with him the whole time he was in medbay, keeping a close eye on him as she resumed her duties, and once she got off shift, she sat on a chair next to his bed. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep, and when he woke up, she was asleep with her head resting on her arms, which were folded atop his bed, one of her hands clutching his.

Although Pavel was cleared that morning, he had waited and rested until Joanna was released from shift so they could go back to his quarters together. Once they reached his quarters, Joanna had pushed him onto the bed and climbed onto his lap, running her hands up and down his newly-healed chest before leaning down and whispering in his ear how happy she was that he was alright. That night, Pavel had the third-best sex of his life. Not only that, but usually after they finished, Joanna left to go to sleep in the quarters she and her father shared, but that night she stayed with him, falling asleep snuggled tightly in his arms, her head finding the perfect place to rest on his chest. That's when Pavel learned that while possessive sex was great, loving sex was the best.

Before that night, Pavel was intent on breaking Joanna, making her into another one of his toys, meant to be thrown away until further notice when a better opportunity came along, but after seeing the fear and concern on her face when he was hurt, and how she hadn't had sex with him afterwards, she had made love to him. After taking all his failed attempts to break her in order for her to be his along with all that happened after he was injured into retrospect, he realised that Joanna McCoy was unbreakable, and perhaps that was a good thing. Maybe he could still make her his some other way.

While her actions after the away team incident stirred and confused him, Pavel still wasn't quite sure what to make of Joanna, or exactly how he felt about her in turn. It wasn't until Joanna had volunteered to go on an away mission and was abducted that Pavel began truly thinking about what he should have long before then. There was no possible way that he was in love with Joanna, so why did he suddenly find himself feeling the way he imagined Joanna had when he had come into the medbay, injured on an anti-grav lift. Eight hours after Joanna had been abducted, she had still not been rescued, nor had there been any sign of her or her captors on the planet below, and Pavel did not sleep at all once he got off shift. He spent the first four hours pacing around his quarters and attempting to sleep, then, when he accepted no sleep would come to him, he had gone back down to the bridge and resumed his post, ignoring the suspicious glares he recived as a result of his odd behavior.

She was found a tortuously slow and worrisome three days after her disappearance by an away team consisting of her father, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and several red-shirted security officers, two of which did not return. After Pavel's shift was over, he had rushed down to the medbay, only to be greeted by her considerably more-aggressive-than-usual father and an unconsious Joanna, the former of which threatening to pump him so full of drugs he wouldn't know what his first name was for a month if he didn't leave immediately. Pavel didn't sleep again that night. He was exhausted and he knew that he would soon either pass out from exhaustion or would be killed by someone that's noticed his recent delayed reaction time. He just couldn't stop thinking about how his Joanna looked laying on that bio-bed. Wait. His Joanna? Where had that come from?

He visited her every day after his shift until two days later, when she woke up early in the morning and was cleared to leave just before the end of his shift. He had entered the medbay and had been relieved and overjoyed that she was awake and alright, if not angered that no one had informed him, and confused as to why he felt the way all that. But he pushed all that aside and took her to his quarters, where he had laid her down on the bed and kissed her gently all over her face while whispering to her how relieved he was she was alright, smiling to himself at the mock deja-vu he gave himself mimicking Joanna's previous actions as a gesture he thought she would appreciate. He had second-best sex of his life that night.

Pavel was finally able to sleep afterwards, with Joanna wrapped up in his arms and her head resting on his chest like before. He slipped out of his quarters for his shift in the morning (considerably late from sleeping in), allowing her to sleep (her father had of course given her the day off to recover from the incident), and allowed himself to think about just what Joanna McCoy meant to him, and after quite a bit of denial, Pavel realized she meant more to him than anyone ever had, really.

He decided to make the ultimate sacrifice for her as he marched back to his quarters after his shift that day, and tell her how he felt. Her, her father, and/or someone else killing him for his confession (whether it be a result of the confession, or because it could be considered a sign of weakness) would be a risk he was willing to take. When he arrived, she was still resting on his bed. She was laying on her back, her arms folded up underneath the pillow her head was resting on, her hair splayed out beautifully behind her. The sheets were pulled back to just between her back and rear, showing off the smooth skin of her back. He stepped forward, gently running his hands up and down her back and arms, massaging her back into conciousness. She stirred and opened up her tired eyes, he smiled and kissed her cheek when he saw the light blue of her eyes appear. She smiled and then turned to him with a sort of half-confused, half-suspicious expression.

"You've been so nice to me, Pavel," she said, her voice and drawl heavy from the sleep.

He gave a half-smile before responding, "I was just worreed about you,"

Her brows furrowed as she turned over and her previous expression intensified, "Worried?"

"Yis, worreed," he sat down on the bed and took her hand, "Joanna, while you were down on zat planet, I cold not sleep at all, and eet made me realize zat you are wery special to me. Unlike anyone I hawe ewer met. I had tried ower and ower again to break you, like ewerysine I claim for my own, but you are truly unbreakable, Joanna McCoy, and I want you to be mine regardless,"

She smiled at him, actually, really smiled at him, and agreed, allowing Pavel to believe that they could work. Together, they could rule the Empire, taking down anyone who ever stood in their way without mercy or a second thought. The Russian Whizkid and the Unbreakable Girl. That night, Pavel had the best sex of his life... up to that point, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a continuation of this story later on. Who knows (I know).


End file.
